


Portmanteaux'

by TumbleTree



Series: Harringrove AU's [8]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Being Less of an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington Smut, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Smut, Pining Steve Harrington, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03, Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson Friendship, Steve Harrington Fluff, Steve Harrington Has a Crush on Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumbleTree/pseuds/TumbleTree
Summary: Steve always thought he’d fall in love with a nice girl. Someone he could take care of and she him. When Steve had started dating Nancy, he could imagine it. He could finally put a face to the imaginary wife. Of course, they only had less than a year together and while it was short, it had been the best time of his life.Of course, Billy fucking Hargrove would appear like Aidonis, with his chest gleaming and his tight ass jeans. Steve had felt the tension, he just never realized until afterwards what kind of tension.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove AU's [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/948000
Comments: 2
Kudos: 157





	Portmanteaux'

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written Harringrove, so enjoy this spontaneous one shot!

Steve always thought he’d fall in love with a nice girl. Someone he could take care of and she him. When Steve had started dating Nancy, he could imagine it. He could finally put a face to the imaginary wife. Of course, they only had less than a year together and while it was short, it had been the best time of his life. 

But Steve knew when to call it quits. He could see the way Nancy looked at Jonathan Byers. He had seen it when Byers’ younger brother went missing, when Nancy had walked over to him where he had been putting flyers of his brother up onto the school bulletin. Steve had _known,_ he just hadn’t been ready to admit it to himself.

He had finally had enough when Dustin told him Nancy was gone and hadn’t been seen in awhile. And who else had gone missing, but _Byers_ as well. Steve had been ready for some time to break it off with Nancy, neither of them were happy and Steve didn’t want to be like his parents. Constantly leaving so they didn’t have to look at each other or him. He just hadn’t realized until Dustin told him of Nancy and Byers tryst.

So, Steve broke the ice when everyone met up again. He told her to go, that Byers would need her more than Steve would, and while he could see her big hazel eyes watering, Steve knew he was doing the right thing. 

Of course, everything had to go to hell almost as soon as they had left. Of course, Billy fucking Hargrove would appear like Aidonis with his chest gleaming and his tight ass jeans. Steve had felt the tension, he just never realized until afterwards what kind of tension.

In the end, Billy had started to beat the shit out of him and the only thing that saved Steve was when Billy hit the fridge. _The fridge that held the demodog._ Mrs. Byers needed to invest in a new fridge because the door was already being pushed against by the dead body, and adding onto when Steve shoved Billy into it, the fridge door stood no chance. 

One of the screws had snapped clean in half, which left the door ajar and hanging by a thread. And the body? It only had one direction to go and that was _down_. Luckily, Billy had already moved out from under the fridge and was standing near the back door. The demodog had fallen to the tiles like a wet towel, making a disgusting _plopping_ noise.

The kids had scattered during the fight like a flock of birds, but had edged closer to see Billy’s reaction. He had stared down at the demodog, and Steve had stared at Billy. After a minute of no words, Billy glanced up at Steve. The look on his face had been terrifying, part fear and part unbridled anger.

“Is this a fucking joke?” He had hissed, his face turned a deep purple. Steve had wondered how long it would take to usher the kids out of the house and into his car. Too long.

But in a strange series of events, Billy had then asked what the hell was going on and actually seemed _concerned,_ although that could be a play of the lights. Surprisingly, Lucas was the one to spill everything. Probably in an attempt to scare his crushes' older brother. 

It hadn’t worked.

Billy had gone with them, had saved Steve when it seemed like the demodogs were going to either trample or eat his throat out. Steve actually liked the heavy weight of Billy’s body on his. And wasn’t that fucked up? The guy was a brute with serious daddy issues and a superiority complex the size of Indiana. 

But after that, he seemed…different. Not kind. Not exactly. More like he was finally accepting things for what they were. And if that meant coming to Steve’s cold and empty house covered in bruises, with tears in his eyes. Well, Steve never said no to the company, and it was a nice change from Dustin and the others, a nice break from being _mom Steve._

Although, Steve couldn’t figure out when him and Billy went from being…whatever they were, to what they are now. The not-so subtle touches to pet names. And yeah, maybe at the time Billy had been using them to make Steve feel inferior, but after a while they began to change to something else. Something kinder. Steve didn’t realize what he felt whenever Billy stayed the night until it literally had been punched out of him. It was the most inconvenient timing. 

Billy had been opening him up when he called him _that_ particular name.

“God princess. You open up so nicely for me.” Steve was a sucker for that damn pet name and add getting fingered by Billy fucking Hargrove, he was a goner. Especially when he hit him _just right_ , leaving him nothing but a whimpering mess.

He couldn’t help but look down and see the mess they had made of each other. Billy lay on his belly, between Steve’s trembling thighs, with three of his fingers knuckle deep and pressing insistently against his prostate. His stupid fucking tongue was hanging between his teeth in concentration and that was the moment when Steve knew. He _knew._ Billy. With his perfect hair, too blue eyes, and his penchant for over using pet names. 

In all, Billy fucking Hargrove was exactly what Steve had needed, and in that moment, when Steve looked down at the other boy between his spread legs, he knew what real love felt like.

“Fuck me,” Steve snarled, his head slamming back against the pillows. Completely frustrated with himself for realizing his feelings when Billy was three fingers deep.

Interpreting Steve’s statement as a request, Billy growled through clenched teeth, “shit. Yeah, ‘course sweetheart.” Billy fucking Hargrove was going to be the _death_ of him. Well, at least the last thing he’d see was pretty.

“No, you asshole,” Steve moaned, his words broken by another push of Billy’s fingers, “Jesus Christ!”

“Not quite,” Billy growled, his teeth bared like the wolves Steve had seen on some nature documentary a while back. He couldn’t remember why he had been watching it or what it was truly about, but as Billy bared down between his legs, blue eyes nearly black with hunger, Steve couldn’t help but see the striking resemblance. 

"Billy," Steve whined, his breath hitched at another brush to _that spot_. "Get up here." Billy didn't need to be told twice.

He scrambled up, his waist knocking Steve's legs a little wider. "You ready?" He pressed a sweaty kiss to Steve's slack lips. Steve nodded, his nails scraping up Billy's arms until they came to his shoulders. Steve squeezed, he'd always had a thing for them– they were strong from working out, tanned from being under the sun all day at the town pool. 

He loved them. He loved _Billy._

When Billy slid in, Steve felt nothing but a pleasant stretch. He hummed in satisfaction. As Billy pulled out, his back arched, when he thrust back in, Steve released a loud broken moan. 

"There we go, baby." It quickly became a blur, the room filled with the heady scent of sweat and the loud noise of skin on skin, broken up with harsh panting and weak whimpers. "I got you," Billy murmured.

When Steve came, it was with a silent cry, his lips parted enough for Billy to lick into his mouth. It was perfect in its imperfections, their teeth cracked together, but they paid no mind. After a few more thrusts, Billy came with a loud bitten off curse.

Before he could move away, Steve pressed his face into Billy's collarbone. He laid a kiss to Billy's skin, his lips lingering for a long moment. Billy didn't rush him, his own focus on Steve's hair. As Billy ran his fingers along his scalp, Steve pressed his luck and mouthed a quick, _I love you_ to Billy's collar. 

With another brush of his hand, Billy sighed and pulled away. Steve released his hold, allowing him to roll away and off to the side. For a moment, they lay side by side, until Billy moved to the edge of the bed. He didn't go far, just enough to lean over the edge and grab one of their shirts. He cleaned them off before laying back down. 

"You mind?" Steve didn't. If Billy wanted to stay, then he was welcome to it. "Cool. Thanks princess."

Steve adjusted himself, and if that meant inching a little closer to Billy, well, it was only an accident. Billy didn't comment, only moved enough to lay on his stomach with an arm thrown over Steve's hips. It felt like a brand across his lap. 

"You stayin' up?" Billy's words were slurred from where his face pressed into the pillow. 

Steve ran his fingers down Billy's back, "yeah. I'm just gonna read for a bit." Dustin had given Steve _The Hobbit_ , a great read, if only the author didn't spend pages describing doilies. 

While Steve read and Billy slept, he gently traced his fingers up and down the other boy's spine. He was so focused on his book, Steve didn’t realize until after five minutes that he was tracing words. Specifically, a phrase.

_I love you._

Steve pulled away, suddenly sick to his stomach and terrified of what Billy would say if he knew. _It was too soon._ With that thought running through his head, Steve rolled over. He didn't make it far.

At some point between Steve's panicking, Billy had grabbed his hand, a confused hum escaping him. "Why'd you stop?"

"I–" Billy rolled the rest of the way over, his arms coming up to wrap around Steve.

The muscles in his arms flexed, causing Steve to squeak, "love you too, princess."

As Billy fell back asleep, Steve sat there stunned, his brain fried by the casual admittance. "You– of course you'd say that when you're half asleep," Steve said fondly, his panic from earlier now gone, leaving only exhaustion in its wake. With another scratch of his fingers, and a content sigh from Billy, Steve moved until he was tucked under Billy's arm, "dick." 

"Mm," Billy's chest rumbled. "You love it."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more Harringrove come check me out on Tumblr at: [TumbleTree](https://thebumblebeetumbletree.tumblr.com/) where you can submit prompts or just come hang out! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
